


Crush on Mr Tomlinson

by Iximagination



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iximagination/pseuds/Iximagination
Summary: Madeline Golds has always been a fan on One Direction, starting off at the age of five in 2010, her whole life has surrounded them and she's never been ashamed.Its now February 2020, and it's four years since hiatus began officially, and 10 year rumours have just began. What if Madeline meets one of her idols? What if she get's to make the biggest love story become true?This can be found on wattpad. My user is: @ Iximagination
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	1. One

***Madeline's pov***

The familiar beeping noise floods through my ears, waking me up from my hibernation called sleep. I hate this noise with a burning passion. But hey after today I won't have to listen to it for two days. Yeah Fridays are good for that reason.

I shut it off groaning, mum will be coming up soon to make sure that I am actually up and I don't need a repeat of what happened last week when I didn't get up on time. That woman is scary when she gets angry and it's not the thing that I like to wake up to. 

  
I tumble out of bed putting on the poor excuse of a school uniform, honestly why the hell does the UK have to wear uniforms but other countries don't, its unfair! The fact that it is all black is the only good part, well all black with the exception of the shirt and ties. 

  
I leave the house not too long after, to go to school. My head down, earphones in and a Costa coffee in my hand like every morning, it's always the same never different some say I'm predicable I just say I like to be organised. 

******

  
The time flies most the day with the exception on maths but time seems to always slow down when it's the maths lessons. My friend Claire isn't in today which is a shame, I'd seen on the news that one of my idols, Harry Styles, had been spotted not too far from here, why he'd want to come anywhere near here I have no clue, I want to get as far away as possible when I'm older.

  
I trudge out of school just after three, headphones in again and the familiar melody to 'Two Ghosts' seeping through the buds. Yet again I stop at Costa getting the pineapple and mango smoothie, the after school speciality. A recommended tweet pops up on my page...Harry Styles has been spotted in Leeds. 

  
My heart stops, Harry Styles was in my town, literally a few seconds ago, I could have met him.

I loose all sense of spatial awareness not realising I'm in the middle of the road. 

  
I don't hear the car coming down the roads at over 60mph, I don't hear the tires squeal in an effort to stop, I don't hear the smashing of my drink on the floor, I don't realise my body hitting the car and then the floor. 

  
I don't realise the guy stepping out from the back.


	2. Two

***Madeline's pov***

  
Beeps of machines fill the room, and the smell of hospitals fill my nostrils. My head throbs with every single beat. My body aches with every move. I mentally roll my eyes, how the hell do I get myself into these type of situations.

My eyes flutter slowly, the bright lights flooding into view, the cracked ceiling blurring a little. I groan the pain ebbing through my veins.

"Ah!" a blonde, slightly plump nurse comes bustling in, whipping my curtain back, "You're awake! I'm Nurse Caroline. Quite a nasty accident that you had dear, but you're all sorted now but you'll have a cast on that leg for a while and your hip will have some bruising but you'll be 'right"

She finishes talking nodding at me, I grimace the pain fading slowly as she attaches more bags to the IV tube in my hand. She carries on talking about how much pain I will have and how much medication I should take a day for it. I nod my head at appropriate times my mind wandering back to the 'accident'.

  
******

  
A man steps out the back of the car a strand of his hair falling low over his eyes, my heart flutters fast, my leg is bent at an awkward angle and the pain floods through my body.  
"Oh shit are you okay?" he asks coming towards me, the voice being familiar.

"Of course I'm not fucking okay," I grumble my eyes starting to close, "Can you get me a damn ambulance or are you gonna stand there like a shitting idiot."

My eyes close to the sound of an ambulance in the distance. The pain washes over me finally.

  
******

  
"Ms Gold, Ms Gold" The nurse calls out, "I have someone to see you, the person that brought you here, but he has to be in the staffroom I'll bring out here if you want to see him, yes?" she asks.

"If he must Nurse Caroline, I don't mind, I might need to apologise for my behaviour I'm surprised I didn't scare him off." I chuckle to myself. 

Thinking back I was quite rude, poor lad just ran me over no wonder he was so slow at everything.

Nurse Caroline comes back within a few minuets when I'm checking my social medias, looking for anything to do with Harry Styles but just like always he seems to have disappeared of the face of the Earth no one has seen him in hours. I groan my head falling back onto the plush cushions behind me.

The one time he is in my town I get into a freaking accident and miss any shot of ever meeting him, of course I would much prefer meeting Louis Tomlinson, that Doncaster lad has and will always have my heart right from the beginning of The X - Factor. 

It's not like I wouldn't want to meet any of the others boys its just I like Louis just that little bit more, his childish ways humour me and make me smile when I think that the world is collapsing and is no longer a happy place. But I'd equally love to meet the others, especially Harry. He's helped me realise who I am and he's my favourite role model. Who wouldn't like him?

A tall figure looms over me, their shadow casting over my phone. I curse under my breath at the person, don't they know what personal fucking space is or something? 

"You won't find any updates of me on social media, you know, I haven't been out since we got here." the person chuckles deeply. I look and see him standing there, Harry fucking Styles is stood behind me. I want to scream, I want to shout, I want to cry, I want to kneel over right there. But I don't my jaw just hangs in mid air instead. 

"Are you real? Or just a look alike? Or am I dreaming?" I ask, the last bit more to myself than him. The same chuckle fills the room, a dimpled smile I'd always seen in photos fills his face.

"No Madeline you're not dreaming, I'm here and I was the one, well my driver, was the one who knocked you down, I'm so sorry we didn't see you and I had an appointment to get to and I was stressing poor Marco out, I am so, so sorry." he rambles a bit, I gesture for him to sit down and nod.

"Well you could have killed me but that's okay you're forgiven Mr Harry Styles." I smirk.

"Just Harry, 'Mr' and 'Styles' sounds too formal and posh and I don't like it." he cuts me off.

"Well I wasn't finished talking but that's okay Harry, anyway I was a rude little shit, sorry for my language, I didn't mean to be you were being slow and I despise people being slow. Sorry again."

He nods then laughs at me the dimple coming back onto his face, that dimple controls the whole world not even joking. You know that he is genuinely happy when the dimple comes into view and my heart skips a little beat just knowing that I made that dimple appear.

"Sooo, Harry what were you doing in Leeds that made you run me over." I laugh as I see the guilt brush over his face, "Don't be embarrassed it's okay! You ran me over, and I got to meet you, you're one of my idols" 

"Well I'm flattered that you consider me as an idol," he chuckles deeply and looks at me, "I'm sorry that I run you over it wasn't very good of me and the press will love it, so will they if I tell you why I was here-"

"First off, we're equal I was rude towards you and umm- swore at you, and anyway I won't tell anyone if you don't want me too." I cut him off smiling.

He just looks at me until a half dimpled smile flashes across his face. 

"Yeah thanks Madeline-"

"Maddie." I cut over him again, "Call me Maddie I hate Madeline."

"Okay Maddie...thank you I appreciate it, and thank you for swearing at me." he smile at my puzzled face, "You made me feel normal, you haven't really done anything to make me uncomfortable yet, thank you."

I nod and laugh saying 'you're welcome' I like when I make people at ease it makes me feel better, and I know that Harry loves fans being normal from his 2013 interview when he said he hated people acting different. 

"You know Harry, you're a cool guy, and I love your music so much in and out of One Direction, sorry to be a bit of a fangirl." I smile as I see him blush slightly. 

I put my arms out to hug him, which he returns but I lean too much on my hip and I wince as a sharp pain shoots up my side. I might be happy I got to meet him, but I'm not happy at my bruise and leg. 

******

Harry Styles leaves not too long after, going to his 'important' meeting. He didn't stop making those god awful jokes the whole time that he was here, they made me and my mum laugh, who joined us not too long after Harry made his appearance. 

I know that I should have gotten a photo with him or got him to sign something for me, but I didn't and quite frankly I don't mind, I got to meet him and that is all I could have ever asked for. 


	3. Three

***Madeline's pov***

  
As I promised I didn't tell anyone that I had met Harry or that he was in Leeds or the fact that he almost killed me, I didn't even tell Claire. 

I've been asked all week what happened, news travels fast round my school, no one has secrets you can't have them it's pretty much impossible. When asked I just said that it was a hit and run and I had no clue what happened. 

But now mum is super paranoid of me going to school alone even though it's been two weeks. So she drives me to and from school, and like I would usually we stop for Costa coffee every morning and every afternoon. 

The bruising went down on my hip, there's just little yellow splotches left but I'm still on crutches for another two weeks at least, my body seems to be healing faster than a normal persons which isn't that bad.

I get home after school, mum letting me walk home for once because she couldn't get off of work today. I'm sat at the table a cup of tea and my GCSE coursework spread out in front of me. Oh how I hate but love year eleven.

Just one more year until I can leave the hell hole, I mean school, but it also means that I have stupid GCSEs that are too hard especially for some dumb shit like I am. 

The house phone rings startling me, barely anyone uses the house phone, no one but me mum dad and Claire and my other friend Melanie have this number.

I pick it up placing it to my ear, "Umm, hello? How can I help?"

"Hi is this Madeline Gold?" the voice asks, I smile to myself.

"Harry hi! It's just Maddie not Madeline." I roll my eyes and I hear him laugh, "Why are you ringing my house phone, and umm how the hell did you get the number?"

I hear him laugh and he explains how before he left the hospital my mum had given him the house phone number when he asked if he could contact me again. He said he felt awkward but apparently to him I was cool and didn't make him feel like he had to live up to the celebrity norms and he said I was the first person that didn't fangirl at the sight of him. 

"Listen I can give you my number now if you want me to so then you don't have to use our house phone because it crap and no one likes to use it at all." I say.

"Yeah, yeah okay Maddie let me get a pen." he says before I hear him rustle about, "Okay ready.."

"Okay erm- 07873414551 is my number, you can delete this one now." I smile talking out the numbers slowly for him. 

"Thanks Maddie, not only for forgiving me and letting me keep in contact with you, but also for not telling, I've been checking over the news and twitter and it seems like you haven't told anyone so thank you so much."

I roll my eyes "When I promise someone something I don't go back on it, geez Harry trust me maybe?" I say sassily hearing his smirk.

"You remind me of-" he stops talking and then restarts, "Never mind, but yes I will trust you. Do you and your family want to join me for dinner?"

"Umm, yes we will, I'll tell then when they get home from work tonight...but why do you want to take us out to dinner?" I reply grinning.

"I ran you over its the least I can do to make your parents forgive me and I told you that I liked hanging out with you! Besides next week its October half term I believe so do you have anything better to do than hanging out with your favourite pop star" he sassed slightly.

"Umm I have GCSEs to study for and anyway you aren't my favourite," I sassed back smiling.

"But yes, yes, okay Harry Styles me and my family will come to dinner with you next week, text me the details I'll tell them when they get home." I tell him before we say goodbye and hang up, I put the phone back onto the holder.

My work lays unfinished on the table next to my stone cold tea. My phone lights up with a text, I walk to it picking it up.

**_'Keeping up with the Golds'_ **

  
_Mummy:_ Me and Dad are on the way home we have Chinese, set the table for us honey xx

 _Me_ : niceeee have info for u when u get back x

 _Mummy_ : Of course sweetheart tell us when we are home. Don't forget SET THE TABLE MADS! xx

I hate setting the table because they're so picky on where everything goes, I especially hate setting it when I'm in the middle of studying for the exams that basically get me a future.

Nevertheless I pick all of my papers up taking them to my room to put them into my colour coordinated folders, because yeah I'm a little anal on it. 

I manage to set the table seconds before my parents come home, we all sit down helping ourselves to the food in front of us. It's not often we have Chinese so I'm practically inhaling it, I mean Chinese food is a food of the gods here.

"So remember Harry Styles, mum?" I ask

She nods her head and my dad does slowly like he's uncertain.

"They guy who ran me over by accident, one of the boys from the band I like," I continue looking at my dad, I see him nod to which I smile at. "Yeah he's invited us to go out to dinner with him as an apology."

My mum chokes on her prawn toast. And my dad just laughs at her shaking his head, as if on cue my phone lights up with an unknown number, I open it watching my mum get flustered.

_Unknown_ : hi it's Maddie right? Yeah I have the reservations in a restaurant not too far from here. message me back what your parents say. H   
*link attached*

"That's Harry by the way, he's sent me the link to our restraint that we are going to, I am going to say yes? Because it's rude to say no to someone who is worth £50 million."

My parents nod their heads fervently. I smirk, maybe getting hit by a car has it's pros. I itch to tell Claire and Melanie but I keep my promises, because I'm a normal person that doesn't chat shit to make themselves feel good.

_To H_ : My parents thank u, we'll see you there harry. Mads

I shut off my phone and pretend that I just made arrangements to eat dinner with my idol in a week with my parents. I mean it's no big deal is it? 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back! This is chapter 4...you can also find it on my wattpad profile @ Iximagination. Lots of love!! ~ bee xo

***Madeline's pov***

  
The next week flies by. The whole school - mainly us year elevens - are all ready for the October half term, yes we have only been in school for two months and yes we are all still hating it and yes we are all still tired and need a break.

I used to love school up until year ten when it meant that I had to actual work hard to get marks on our test papers so we can succeed in life. 

I'm excited for this weekend now only because I am finally out of this hell hole for sixteen days but also because I, yes I, get to have dinner with Mr Harry Edward Styles that has my phone number and is seeing me and my family...in a non creepy way.

I leave school biding goodbye to my two best friends, I'm not seeing them this week as Melanie is going down to Cornwall and Claire has to babysit her two sisters and there is no way I an getting dragged into that, as much as I love children I hate them two.

I'm sat in my room a few hours later, mock exam papers laid out in front of me. Highlighters litter my desk along with about fifty different types of highlighters, pastel, neon, slim, thick, different colours. My notes multicoloured bright standing out.

My phone lights up and buzzes with a text message. Flipping it over I see I have two unread. I click on the first one.

_**Mummy** : Hey love, we are coming home in 5 we just picked up our dinner outfits for tomorrow :) _

I smile and reply with a smile face before looking at the second one.

_**H** : tomoz still ok Maddie? Don't feel the need to dress up fancy I'm not do not worry :) sending love to your parents, H_

I smile at it and reply, yeah of course that we are okay with going out with him, my parents would freak out if we didn't they're almost as excited as me. 

I made a PowerPoint all abut him on Tuesday for my parents to go through and all week they have just been listening to his music learning all his lyrics, they're so desperate to impress I could laugh at them.

So I do every single day.

Mum and dad come home not too long after and I obviously showed them the text. My mum squealed in delight she's beginning to become a little bit of a fangirl herself.

\------

The constant beeping of my phone wakes me up at 8:30am just like I set it to do, a fancy car is coming to pick us up at 12:30pm so I want to be ready.

I shower and get changed into a pale blue dress with nude tights and a pair of slip ons. Me and Harry texted all day, he wanted to make sure that he is doing the right thing to impress my parents and make them forgive him. 

Even though I tell him every single fucking day that they don't care and they forgive him already but he isn't convinced. 

And he's desperate to 'fix' that because that is they type of person the true Harry is, not the person in the media, not the person you see get portrayed in those articles or those fanfictions that make him out as a punk or an abuser.

No he's the opposite, he's the most caring man I've met, he genuinely cares about people and society he sends out his 'treat people with kindness' message in everything that he does. And even though he is 5'11 with too many tattoos to count he's a sweet baby at heart.

Two honks of a car horn sound outside of my house. I peak out the curtains and a black SUV is parked outside waiting for us.

"Mum! Dad!" I yell from the door, "The car is here get your shit together lets get outta here!" I pick up my bag and watch as my mum practically sprints down the stairs and my dad picks up his keys from the bowl ushering us out.

"Oh and mind your language missy," dad scolds as we get into the back of the SUV. 

I roll my eyes slightly, "Fine, but just so you know he doesn't care."

"Yes well we do Maddie so drop it!" mum joins in making me fall silent. "Thank you so much for taking us sir it is most kind of you and Mr Styles to have arranged this for us." she tells the driver who smiles before replying.

"Harry wanted you guys to feel comfortable, ma'am and I was happy to oblige I've been helping him for years though he much prefers to drive himself." he turns to us slightly,

"Now it's only a fifteen minuet drive so we won't take long ma'ams and sir. Harry is waiting."

My mum sits there shocked of how our driver just called him Harry instead of Mr Styles even though I have told her a million times why he hates it.

We do arrive in a little tiny restaurant in just under fifteen minuets and we are quickly escorted in and taken to a corner in the very far back that you wouldn't be able to see from the door. 

Harry notices us and stands up shaking dads hand and kissing mums cheek, "Mr and Mrs Gold! Thank you for agreeing and joining me."  
"And you too, Maddie, for agreeing to forgive me," he starts.

"Yeah, yeah, what have I told you Haz it's cool stop going on about it." I roll my eyes and grin, watching my mums face fall in horror.

"I-...Madeline Gold apologise! I'm so sorry Mr Styles she shouldn't be talking like that to you, especially to you." mum rambles earning a laugh from him.

"No, no, Mrs Gold I have told Maddie to speak to me like that don't blame her I like her to it makes me feel normal, and kindly drop the 'Mr Styles' makes me feel weird I'm just a normal person with an abnormal job I don't need a 'Mr' title." he grins.

My heart warms a little, he is just a normal person and that is what he wants to be. I pray that mum and dad stick by it because they're just going to embarrass me if not. 

"Haz, why'd you know about this place I've lived here my whole life and never noticed it." I ask and dad nods in agreement.

Harry smiles and takes a sip of water. "I came here on a date once and it was nice, I've not been here since we broke up though so I don't know how much has changed really."

My eyes widen, I had no clue that Harry had come on a date here, and I want to know who though I have a feeling but it'd be rude to ask.

"That's nice, now how many people have you mowed down and had to bring to restaurants like this to apologise to too." I ask smirking.

He gasps in mock shock, "How did you find out! It was only you and four others, I promise!" he says, to which we all laugh at, now I can see why all the interviewers say he's easy to get along with.

"You remind me of them..." I hear him mumble to himself more than me as we're sat next to each other I could just hear it. 

I don't question who 'them' is but I'm dying to know, I want to know so much about Harry's past, about the One Direction days, about the other boys, about Larry Stylinson but it's too rude to ask and I don't want to make this adorable man uncomfortable.

We order drinks and food laughing whilst we fill ourselves up. I'm still amazed that he hasn't come here since this mysterious break up. Yes it might have been sad but this food is so good I want to come here every week.

When it comes to the bill my mum tries to hand Harry our share of the meal but he simply refuses and pays for it himself. Our waitress asks for his autograph with a stutter which he kindly gives as well as a hug to calm her down a little.

He also gives her a little tip as a payment for her to keep her mouth shut, but she should do that anyway if he asks, people should respect his privacy and not try to ruin it, without a fucking payment I mean I have!

As we leave to go to the car I hear her mutter 'lucky bitch' directed towards me as I pass. I look at her and give her a smile that hopefully screamed 'I fucking hate you' I'm pretty good at looks like that, I'm known for them at school. 

Good thing that is, most people there are a bunch of tossers.

We all climb into the same SUV as what we came in before. Me, mum and dad nod our hellos all wondering if he had been here the whole time. Harry climbs into the front next to the driver before we can speak up.

"Alastor! Hey man how are you? Thank you for coming back to pick us up." he grins and awkwardly hugs the man.

"My pleasure Harry, now where to?" He smiles awkwardly hugging him back.

"To my house please with the lovely Golds, oh and you're off for the rest of the month, I don't need you to drive me everywhere." 

I smile at Harry, my mum gasps next to me which I roll my eyes at. She can't give it a rest. She needs to understand that he is a normal person. I give her a sharp nudge in the stomach. 

"Harry, what do you mean your house?" I ask. 

He turns round to face me, "Oh yes I umm-...bought a house in Leeds that is why I was here, don't tell anyone please Maddie."

I grin in reply, a little curious, why would he need to buy a house in Leeds, out of everywhere Leeds really? And why he needs another house I have no clue, but I shouldn't judge we have two anyway. 

We pull up into a driveway of just a normal house, you wouldn't know that a celebrity worth millions of pounds lived here. A small smile creeps onto my face not for the first time tonight, he's just longing to be seen as normal.

"Harry this incredible, you wouldn't believe that someone like you would want to live here, but you've made it very home-y" my dad states as Harry leads us through the hallway and into the living room.

"Yes well I quite like it, and I just wanted to be in Leeds for a bit without people knowing that I am here." he replies handing out small glasses of champagne to us. 

I gaze round the room, I see a number of trinkets around the room including a pair of black sun glasses that I swear I have seen before but I can't put my finger on it. His house is filled of pictures too, some of him and Gemma and Anne, but also with Robin too like the day Anne and him got married. 

There's one photo of the One Direction boys, the iconic selfie that was taken during the San Siro concert in 2014. Another photo lays first down on the mantlepiece the frame stand sticking up at an angle.

I look at Harry trying to catch his eye so I can silently ask about it. Why would he have a photo faced down? Wasn't it important or is it too private for him to share with us. 

"Hey Maddie, do you want to go upstairs and look at my clothes, I bought a new selection and I want you opinions if your parents are okay with that." he says glancing over to mum and dad. 

"Yes of course Harry she would be delighted wouldn't you sweetheart," mum says quickly, "Just no...just no funny business." she adds quietly.

"Don't worry Mrs Gold, I'll keep the door open, but I wouldn't do anything like that not at all I promise." he smiles, and stands up leading me up the stairs to the bigger bedroom.

He walks over to the walk in wardrobe and pulls the door open, a few new suits that have been yet to be open, hang on the rail in plastic bags. I pull them out walking to the bed and spreading them out.

"They're all nice Harry!" I say pointing one out, "Well this one is a little ugly I hate the floral pattern it just a little bit too much but the others are so beautiful." 

He thanks me for my opinion and put them all back into the wardrobe except the one I didn't like. I stand in front of a body length - well my body length not this - mirror examining my dress and shoes, curling a piece of my hair around my finger. 

"You look very beautiful tonight Maddie I love the dress." he says "Not in a creepy way, I mean you just look nice," he adds quickly.

"No I get it don't worry stupid...thank you." I reply.

"But do you know who is pretty?" I ask the question slipping out of my mouth before I could stop it. 

My hand slaps over my mouth. Shit. I wasn't meant to ask that at all. I turn awkwardly to him, blood rushing up to my face. He looks at me and nods encouraging me to carry on.

"Who is Maddie? You can tell me I don't judge at all. You should know that." he smiles the dimple flashing, making me feel more comfortable. 

"Louis Tomlinson..." I say my face flushing harder than it has before. 

"Yeah he's gorgeous." he replies barely above a whisper. 


	5. Five

***Maddie's pov***

  
I stay quiet for minute letting his words - and my own - sink in. Never in a million years was I ever meant to let that slip and I don't think he was meant to either. 

I clear my throat a little uncertainly, "So Harry...umm- what did you mean?"

He looks up at me with them green eyes, fuck, now is not the time to notice how pretty his eyes are Maddie! They glisten a little.

"Larry Stylinson?" he asks tentatively.

"Just a little." I shrug, meeting with your idol and then admitting to him that you have a gay 'fanfiction' ship of him isn't the best. 

He nods and then starts laughing, throwing his head back, the dimple flitting across his face. I stand and stare at him...what the fuck is happening.

"M-me too. I'm a Larrie too a big one." he says gasping for breath his face bright red.

"Well no fucking shit Harry," I say joining in the laughter, "You have never made it obvious that you're one of the biggest Larry shippers in the history of Larry shippers." 

He looks at me in complete confusion, his eyes wide. I shrug to him, he can't be serious.

"You can't be serious Haz...the constant staring during 1D, the lyric changes from 'you' to 'Lou'...the song 'Two Ghosts' and there's more too! We aren't completely stupid." I say crossing my arms.

"You're exactly like Louis...you know." He says quietly. 

I cross over to his bed and sit next to him lightly, I don't want to seem like I'm bothering him. That's the worst thing I could possibly want to be right now.

"Am I?" I question a little, "Sorry Harry I'm not a boy or gay."

He laughs at me again and this time I join in, I don't know if I should have said gay or not but at this moment I don't want to question him.

"Yeah Mads I see that, I just mean your fucking attitude is like Louis' it's the exact same. Cocky but true and nice. Makes me feel safe around you because it's familiar to me." he says smiling a little. 

"Tell me about it all Harry." I more ask than say. Hoping he would. 

He obviously is hurting from it all, I mean every single song that he has wrote about Louis tells us that, as much as I seem heartless to some I don't want to resurface old memories. 

"Maybe later if you guys want to stay here the night then I can explain." he says. Looking everywhere but me.

It makes me feel bad, I hope that I haven't pushed him too much I just want to know what it was like, if it was like we suspected it to be. He stands up suddenly and walks downstairs and I follow him.

"Oh would we be intruding?" I hear my mum say from the living room.

"Not at all, you're always welcome and so is Maddie, please stay the night." Harry exclaims as I stand next to him. 

"Oh thank you Harry we'll stay if you're sure?" dad says nodding at me. I squeal a little. 

"Stay please! I have clothes from when Gemma stays for you, Mrs Gold and Maddie and Mr Gold you can borrow mine." Harry says looking back at me. 

"Gemma stays?" I ask.

"She did at my other house I've just moved her clothes here." he replies back smiling. 

We all thank him again and move up to a spare bedroom me and my mum putting on Gemma's clothes, the girl really has style, while my dad goes to Harrys room to put on some of his pyjamas. 

If only people could see me right now, I'm in Harry Styles house, dressed in Gemma Styles' clothes about to uncover the truth about Larry Stylinson. Yeah I'm a fucking lucky bitch and I will forever take pride in it. 

A knock sounds at the door and my mum yells out a 'come in' and Harry appears at the door with my dad behind him. 

"Hello Mrs Gold, Maddie. You two can stay in this room there's another next door for Maddie if she wishes for a room to herself, there is mine just along the hall if you have any problems." his dimpled smile plastered on his face which my mum is practically cooing over, "Also if it's no bother please may I talk to Maddie alone, Mr and Mrs Gold, again if you don't mind." 

"Harry of course you can, and please call us Corrine and Matty." my dad says. 

I smile at them delightedly and thank them giving them both kisses.

I follow Harry downstairs - calling out a simple goodnight to my parents - and into a little side room that he's turned into a little studio office. I sit on one of the chairs and he faces me slightly, looking anywhere but my face. 

"He was always the one for me," he begins looking at his anchor tattoo, "Ever since that day on the X-Factor, I knew it. The moment he was in my arms, the moment we all hung out at my dads it was the best thing. He is the one for me." 

He sighs and takes a breath, I want to go and hug him but I don't know if that's too creepy. 

"We moved in together, as you know, it was the best thing ever, so much happened then we grew closer and I loved him, I always have Maddie." he stops talking.

I feel like it's too much I don't want to hurt him more than what he is. I lean over and hug him tightly not wanting to see him cry, too much has happened to this wonderful man and he deserves non of it. 

What people say are true, he isn't the first one to pull away from a hug. I pull away gently.

"You don't have to say anymore Harry," I say gently, "but I do just want to ask about now."

"I love him Maddie, I do." he looks up at me, "He's everywhere, the photo in the living room that's me and him, I miss him Maddie but he is with Eleanor not me." he says her name with such disgust. 

"Follow him." I say simply. 

He looks at me with such confusion I want to laugh but I don't want to seem so mean

"Follow him on Instagram or twitter or both whatever. Just do it Harry." I say smiling. "It will help if you talk to him, but at first just at least follow him." 

He nods and pulls out his phone, Instagram floods his screen, he types out Louis user - all from memory, to which I snicker at slightly - and hesitates over the follow button. I lean over and press it for him.

"Mads what the hell!" he bursts out, "You're exactly like him."

"Good. And anyway you wouldn't have done it, now we just wait. Unless-" I pause smiling,

"Wait for what? Why are you smiling like that." he questions. 

"Text him. " I say simply, he shakes his head a few loose curls falling forward, "Then wait for him, whilst we do that talk to me about him. What were the interviews like." 

He sighs, I can see that he knows that I'm right, I know that I'm pushing him but I really just want him to understand that he can't shut everyone out. 

"The interviews they...they were harsh, we couldn't be ourselves we got asked so many times about it and yet every time we had to lie or when we didn't it got cut. In the beginning there was subtle - why are you laughing - touches, towards the end sometimes he wouldn't even look at me.

"Even during the concerts towards the end he wouldn't look at me, he'd busy himself with Liam or do something else with Zayn. It just got tough I feel like I did something wrong, like pushed him away." he finishes.

I want to cry he is so fragile but not, I just want him to be okay again because none of it was him.

"Look Harry, it's not your fault, it was the contract you know that Haz, I know that you do. You never pushed him away he loved you and everyone can see that. Harry you're special to him, you see his music? 

"Yeah so many songs are about you or to do with you. Harry Styles you did nothing wrong because he was in love with you okay! You and your curls and your confidence and your voice and personality everything, he was in love with everything about you. Don't think you did anything wrong because Harry I promise you that you didn't."

He looks up at me and embraces me into a hug, the type of one no one wants to break away from.

I must fall asleep in his hug because I wake up to him tucking me into the bed in the spare room,


End file.
